


Reconnecting

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alpha twins - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic Cum, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Plenty of Plot, Precum, Precum as Lube, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex as a Substitution for Merging, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulgaze, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, True Love, Twincest, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, sex with feelings, twin telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Aiden is miserable and empty after the twins lose their ability to merge. He blames Ethan and shuts him out, but it only makes things worse. One morning during breakfast a casual brush of hands leads to more, and the twins find a way to reconnect.This is an emotion-heavy smut story containing graphic sex between twin brothers.**Excerpt**Ethan sighs as Aiden wraps his arms around him from behind and strokes the front of his body with slow, meticulous fingers, tracing every line of muscle that perfectly matches his own. Aiden blushes as his fingertips graze over his twin’s nipples and Ethan moans and grinds back against him. Ethan freezes then leans away.Aiden doesn’t like it. Ethan’s inappropriate moaning and grinding were better than the dry static buzz that electrifies the air between their bodies and zaps Aiden with a sharp, stinging sense of loss. Aiden cups one of Ethan’s pecs and slides his other hand down the midline of Ethan’s torso until the pad of his thumb is pressed into Ethan’s navel and his fingertips are stroking the delicate skin just above the waistband of Ethan’s pajama pants.“Eat your damn sandwich so we can go back to the couch,” Aiden says into his brother’s ear.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roachbugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/gifts).



> Warning, this is a smutty love story between two twin brothers, Aiden and Ethan. It contains explicit sexual content and portrays their connection in a positive, affirming way. If you won’t enjoy that and aren’t comfortable with it, don’t read.

Things fall apart between Aiden and Ethan after they lose their ability to merge, their alpha status, and their pack. Aiden blames Ethan. It was Ethan’s idea to go to Scott and the others to stop Kali from killing Derek. Aiden only went along with it during the final showdown because Lydia was in danger, and because without him Ethan wouldn’t have stood a chance against Kali and the Darach. Aiden is loyal. It doesn't matter if Ethan betrays him, Aiden will always have his brother’s back.

Aiden won't always be nice to him. Ethan ruined their lives. Aiden is fine with being out of the alpha pack. Deucalion killed Ennis for his power, so it was probably only a matter of time until he tried something like that with them. That was part of the reason Ethan betrayed him, and while Aiden wasn’t ready to make that decision himself, he can accept it. Aiden can even accept the loss of their alpha status because being alive matters more than being an alpha. What Aiden can’t accept is the loss of the merge. It was too high a price to pay. What good is living if they’re both miserable all the time?

Everything hurts. Aiden’s skin aches and stings, skitters and crawls as it seeks to meld with its other half. Ethan is Aiden's flesh and blood in a very literal sense. It's as if he’s holding half of Aiden’s skin hostage, as though Aiden is walking around with a huge open sore. 

Aiden’s bones yearn to fuse with their counterparts every bit as desperately as his flesh does, but the pain here goes deeper. Aiden's half-bones radiate a bruised, throbbing fragility beneath his weak, burning muscles. 

Yet, it's the cold emptiness inside Aiden that's the ultimate torment. Aiden’s twin is...gone. He’s here, living in the loft with Aiden, but they can’t connect. They’ve been rent apart, their soul savagely and permanently shredded and the scraps divided between them…Ethan got all the good parts, all the parts Aiden trusts and relies on to be a whole human being.

So fuck talking and interacting like normal people, like they used to back before they learned to merge. Standard verbal and nonverbal communication are cheap, perverse substitutes for the direct psychic, emotional, and spiritual communion they used to share. 

Aiden likes punishing Ethan, likes denying him even the shallow consolation prize of an interpersonal relationship. Aiden doesn’t want to _talk_ to his other half. He wants to be fucking whole again. If Ethan can't read Aiden's mind and know completely what he’s thinking and feeling, then what's the point of trying to put it into imperfect words? Besides, Ethan has their new pack. Let him get his interactions from Scott, Lydia, and the others. They’ve accepted Ethan. They’ve technically accepted Aiden too, but Aiden is under no delusions about which twin is actually welcome in the McCall pack. Aiden is just the baggage Ethan comes with.

Things reach a breaking point one morning on one of the rare occasions that Aiden and Ethan are actually having breakfast together...well not _together,_ but at the same time next to each other on the couch. That’s as close as they ever get these days. Aiden reaches to the coffee table for his glass of orange juice at the same moment that Ethan reaches for his bowl of cereal. Their hands brush and Ethan recoils, fucking _recoils_ from Aiden’s touch. That’s how bad it’s gotten. Their whole bodies used to share a singular physical space, and now the backs of their hands are forbidden from sharing adjacent space. It should make Aiden angry, or at least offend him, but all it does is make him sad.

Aiden has always been impulsive — except when he was sharing a brain with his level-headed brother — so he grabs the TV remote off the coffee table and shuts off whatever-the-fuck morning program Ethan selected. 

“Hey, I was watching that.” Ethan scowls at him and yanks the remote out of his hand by the exposed plastic. He doesn’t touch Aiden’s fingers because of course he doesn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Aiden mumbles, frowning down at his lap and staring at the old, blue workout shorts he’s wearing. The color has faded, like everything else in his life.

Ethan grumbles what passes as an acceptance of Aiden’s apology and points the remote at the screen. He’s missed the point. He thinks Aiden was apologizing for interrupting the vapid interview that over-caffeinated morning anchor was conducting with whichever washed up, B-list celebrity.

Aiden’s hand darts to Ethan’s with werewolf reflexes and stops him from pressing the power button before it’s too late, before Aiden’s impulsive whim passes and he never says what he needs to say.

Ethan’s eyes land on him and Aiden can feel Ethan’s hand twitching beneath his own. Ethan is fighting the urge to pull it away and break Aiden’s heart again, and that…that's so quintessentially Ethan, struggling to do the right thing despite his instincts to the contrary. It strengthens Aiden’s resolve to make things right between them. He keeps his hand over Ethan’s and pulls the remote away with his free hand.

“I’m sorry,” Aiden says, meeting his brother’s eyes and giving his fingers the faintest squeeze as he lowers their linked hands to the couch cushion. Aiden’s palm is the only part of his body that doesn’t hurt. 

Ethan turns in his seat. His pajama-pant-clad knee brushes Aiden’s thigh, and Aiden wishes Ethan were wearing shorts. 

“Me too,” Ethan replies, his voice sincere and tortured in that way that only Ethan can pull off.

Aiden is pissed that it’s this easy, that after two months of barely communicating, four words, two from each of them, are all it takes for them to suddenly be hugging on the couch, inhaling each other’s scents and moaning like they're eating a decadent dessert. 

The throbbing skin on Aiden’s throat tingles and relaxes as Ethan’s nose grazes across it. It’s almost blissful and without thinking about it, Aiden tilts Ethan’s head and returns the favor. Ethan’s scent _is_ blissful as are the sparks of pleasure that light Aiden’s face when he makes contact. The contented sigh that tumbles out of Ethan’s lips in response eases something deep inside Aiden’s chest, but calls attention to the constricted snarl of agony still trapped there.

Aiden pulls away and Ethan whimpers and clings to him before gaining control of himself and letting go. Aiden rolls his eyes because Ethan is an idiot if he thinks Aiden is done with the embrace. It’s the only thing that’s felt good for the last eight weeks, and Aiden still needs to unknot that snarl of pain in his chest. He has an idea how to do it.

He peels his t-shirt over his head and gives Ethan a stern look. “Take off your shirt.”

Surprise and hesitation flit across Ethan’s face for a fraction of a second each, but the majority of that same second is occupied with Ethan’s fingers darting to the hem of his baggy sleep shirt. He sheds it a moment later and tosses it on the floor on top of Aiden’s, and Aiden likes that their scents will mingle — No, fuck that! He's just going to swap shirts with Ethan when they’re done. 

Aiden stands and spreads his arms, and Ethan is on his feet and crashing against Aiden’s chest before Aiden has a chance to take a breath...or maybe Ethan’s bare chest on his simply leaves him breathless. 

“Oh _fuckkkk._ ” Ethan’s voice reverberates with pleasure as he squeezes their shirtless torsos together with werewolf strength.

Aiden understands the reaction perfectly as the throbbing ache in his chest and stomach is extinguished in a heartbeat and replaced by a warm, tingling pleasure followed by a full-bodied rush of contentment. It’s overwhelming and all Aiden can do is cling to his twin as his body goes lax. It feels almost as if their muscles and flesh are melting together. _Almost._ Aiden knows that can never happen again, and that loss is still devastating on an emotional and spiritual level, but physically...physically this actually feels _better_ and...

“Oh my god.” Aiden’s vision is clouded with black spots and his whole body is trembling in Ethan’s arms. He doesn’t care that he just gasped out his last statement like he’s in the middle of a particularly powerful orgasm...he _is,_ it’s just happening exclusively from the waist up.

“I know.” Ethan whimpers and lets out a shaky breath, and now his hands are cascading up and down Aiden’s spine, and Aiden can barely breathe because it feels like his back is nothing but a giant exposed nerve and his brother’s fingers are making it quiver and hum so fucking good that it almost hurts again.

Aiden returns the gesture as soon as his muscles aren’t jelly. He massages his twin’s back, shoulders, and neck and revels in the sounds Ethan makes, the way he falls as limp against Aiden’s torso as Aiden fell against his a minute earlier. The action robs Aiden’s spine of Ethan’s orgasmic fingers, but he swears it feels more and more like Ethan is going to sink right inside his chest like he’s supposed to, and Aiden doesn’t feel nearly so empty anymore. A selfless part of Aiden, a part that only exists in relation to Ethan, would rather focus on making Ethan feel good than visa versa anyway. 

Aiden’s not sure when it happens, but eventually they collapse onto the couch, letting gravity do the work as Aiden lies on top of Ethan. That’s pretty much it for the rest of their morning. Aiden passes out with his head against Ethan’s chest, fantasizing about melting through it and reconnecting their torn soul. That doesn’t happen, but with Ethan’s fingers in his hair and his arm heavy around Aiden’s shoulders, Aiden gets the best sleep he’s had since the night of the lunar eclipse when everything got broken.

He awakes a few hours later to the sensation of Ethan picking him up, holding their bodies together as he gets to his feet.

“Sorry, I need to make lunch. I’m starving. You wanna come, right?”

Aiden snorts and wraps his legs around Ethan’s waist, because that’s a dumb question. He rests his head on Ethan’s shoulder and lets the sound of Ethan's heartbeat lull him back into a state of semi-sleep. It’s short-lived as Ethan sets him on the kitchen counter and fires up the stove to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

Aiden’s pride keeps him sitting there for the entire first round of sandwiches, which Ethan passes to him wrapped in a paper towel along with a glass of ice water. His resolve slips, however, after he finishes his meal and feels his skin quivering to touch Ethan’s again. He hopes this is just some kind of withdrawal period they need to get through while their relationship heals. It will be seriously annoying if Aiden has to touch his brother every twenty minutes for the rest of their lives or endure the ache that absence brings. But if they ever reach that point it won't be today, and Aiden gives up the pretense of not needing contact with Ethan as he hops off the counter.

Ethan sighs and rolls his head back against Aiden’s shoulder as Aiden wraps his arms around him from behind and presses in close. While Ethan cooks his sandwich, Aiden strokes the front of his body with slow, meticulous fingers, tracing every line of muscle that perfectly matches his own. It’s more intimate than it had been on the couch, which turns out to be exactly what Aiden needs to ease more of that ball of hurt in chest. Aiden blushes as his fingertips graze over his twin’s nipples and Ethan moans and grinds back against him. Ethan must realize what he did too because he freezes and then leans away, putting just a sliver of daylight between his back and Aiden’s front.

Aiden doesn’t like it. Ethan’s inappropriate moaning and grinding were better than the dry static buzz that electrifies the air between their bodies and zaps Aiden with a sharp, stinging sense of loss. Aiden cups one of Ethan’s pecs and slides his other hand down the midline of Ethan’s torso until the pad of his thumb is pressed into Ethan’s navel and his fingertips are stroking the delicate skin just above the waistband of Ethan’s pajama pants. 

Ethan whimpers again and dissolves against the front of Aiden’s body, and Aiden feels the smug smirk on his own face.

“Eat your damn sandwich so we can go back to the couch,” Aiden says into his brother’s ear as he lets go of his stomach and trails his hand along Ethan’s arm until it joins Ethan’s hand on the handle of the skillet. Aiden lifts it away from the active burner and sets it on an inactive one before turning off the stove. Then his fingers are back on Ethan’s skin, tracing along the grooves of his abs and teasing the line of tiny hairs that grow beneath Ethan's navel, as if to prove that he can touch Ethan here and they'll both enjoy it. Ethan obviously does.

“I can’t eat like this,” Ethan says in a broken voice as he clutches Aiden’s biceps and snuggles back against him. Aiden is sure his body is the only thing keeping Ethan standing, and that's perfect.

Aiden doesn’t want to let go. His skin is humming and he can feel the embers of their severed connection glowing inside him, warming him from the inside out and teasing him with the possibility of re-ignition. Aiden can almost feel the embers inside Ethan glowing too. Aiden releases his twin’s body but doesn't move until Ethan is holding himself up. The sooner Ethan finishes his stupid lunch, the sooner they can get back to cuddling and trying to reconnect their tattered soul. He doesn’t want Ethan distracted by hunger...or any discomfort whatsoever.

Aiden growls low in his throat as he makes himself step away from Ethan, taking solace in the way Ethan whines as they break contact. He retrieves his empty ice water glass and refills it for Ethan, and when Ethan takes it from him, he does so by wrapping his hand around Aiden’s and gently tugging it out of Aiden’s fingers, touching Aiden’s hand as much as possible without outright lacing their fingers together around the glass. Aiden knows it’s not a coincidence. Ethan is making a point, and it lands with heart-throbbing precision as Ethan catches his eye and smiles at him like Aiden’s just given him the most precious gift in the world rather than simply tap water from a used glass.

Aiden smiles back, forcing himself not to inject any smugness or sarcasm. He reclaims his spot on the kitchen counter by the stove and does his best to be patient while Ethan leans against the opposite counter and eats his meal. Aiden knows it’s his fault they’re in this mess. He still maintains that the whole thing was Ethan’s fault first, but it wouldn’t have gotten this bad if Aiden hadn’t shut him out for so long.

“Do you wanna talk?” Ethan asks between bites.

“No.” Aiden feels a twinge in his gut at all the things left unsaid between them, at the fact that things need to be _said_ at all rather than read from each other’s minds. “Not today, but I guess tomorrow. We do have a lot to talk about.”

“Okay, but just...I was trying to do the right thing.”

Aiden frowns. He wants to believe Ethan was being _selfish_ by not putting them first, but he knows his brother’s moral compass is better developed than his own. He’d maybe even agree with Ethan if he could understand everything fully and completely like he should be able to but can’t. Anyway, they’ll need Ethan’s more sophisticated sense of right and wrong now that they’re in the McCall pack. Aiden knows Ethan wants him to be good, and dammit to hell all Aiden wants is for them both to be happy, so he’ll do it; he’ll be good to please his brother. Hell, he’ll be a fucking saint if it fixes things between them. He's just not sure how he'll _tell_ Ethan that.

“I don’t understand but, fine. Explain it to me tomorrow,” Aiden says, and that's not ideal but it’s a start. 

The brief silence that forms in the kitchen is physically uncomfortable. Aiden’s legs hurt. They haven’t directly felt good yet, only leached some comfort from his upper body. The difference is striking. Even without Ethan’s skin on his own, Aiden’s arms and torso feel soothed and comfortable. They tingle for more contact, but it’s manageable. By contrast the bones in Aiden’s legs ache and throb, his muscles are tight and strained, and his flesh is sore and over-sensitive. Pants are the problem, Ethan’s pants in particular. Aiden is in shorts; Ethan is in long, cruel pajama bottoms.

Aiden’s impulses haven’t led him astray yet today, so he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and rocks his hips as he slides them down.

“What are you doing?” Ethan looks alarmed as he swallows the last bite of his grilled cheese and takes a swig of ice water.

“Our legs hurt,” Aiden replies, ignoring the cold, hard sensation of the granite countertop under the thin cotton trunks covering his ass. He extends one leg and glances at his calf and foot. They feel like they should be visibly bruised and battered, but they aren’t.

“So you want me to take my pants off too? Are you sure?” Ethan looks almost shy now and his heart just stuttered, and that’s maddening because Ethan is never shy in general, and he sure as fuck isn’t shy around Aiden.

“I’m sure I want our legs touching. So yeah, my preference would be for you to take off your pants. But do whatever you want.”

Ethan swallows the last of the ice water and drops trou like it’s no big deal, which it _isn’t_ because how could it be when they used to routinely become one person? Granted, they’ve never cuddled as two separate pantless people before, but it can’t be that awkward when they have no secrets or personal boundaries.

A sharp pain stabs Aiden’s chest and steals his breath away. That isn’t true anymore. They have eight weeks worth of secrets and until this morning, their boundaries were so well protected they might as well have been manned by armed guards. Aiden can't forgive himself for his role in this.

He jumps off the counter, and a second later he and Ethan are back in each other’s tight embrace, whimpering and moaning as they press together from shoulders to knees, then again at their toes. Aiden was right; it feels so much better now. The ache in the fronts of his thighs and knees is snuffed out in an instant, replaced by a flood of pleasure and comfort. Aiden doesn’t think anything in the world could possibly feel as good as his brother’s skin.

They’re panting and out of breath as they stumble to the couch and collapse onto it, and suddenly they're not very good at cuddling. Ethan’s legs spread open as he lies on his back and Aiden settles between his thighs – except Aiden _doesn’t_ settle between his thighs. He keeps moving with a frenzied urgency because every part of Ethan’s body feels incredible and he wants to touch everything at once. It takes a few minutes for either of them to realize that Aiden is all out grinding against Ethan and that they're basically dry humping by this point.

The realization strikes them in unison because at least some things still do. It happens when Ethan hooks a leg around the back of Aiden’s thigh and pulls him forward against his crotch. Twin erections clash together and line up perfectly, separated only by two thin layers of fabric, and just like that reality sets in. They freeze and look at each other in horror. Ethan’s hand is trembling on Aiden’s bicep and his other arm is wrapped around Aiden’s body, fingers dipping into the small of his back. Aiden’s hands are splayed possessively across his brother’s chest and abs, and everything is tingling and throbbing so fucking good, and it’s hard for Aiden not to associate the hungry, twisting need in his gut with sexual desire even though he’s never been turned on by a guy before and certainly didn’t expect _this_ guy to be the first.

The twins slowly let go of each and Aiden leans back at the waist, careful to avoid moving his hips and _stimulating_ anything. They both stare down at the situation. It’s obscene. Their long, thick erections are as hard as steel bars and pressed together from base-to-tip as they jut up past their navels and almost to chest level. Both boys have been leaking copious precum and the outlines of their engorged glans are plainly visible. The sopping wet spot covering Ethan’s straining white briefs renders them nearly transparent and reveals the deep red flush of Ethan’s cockhead and the contrasting light tan of his rolled-back foreskin. Aiden’s restrictive black trunks provide better visual coverage, but do nothing to obscure the fact that he’s weeping precum directly onto his brother’s cockslit. 

The twins are in sync as they look up and meet each other’s eyes. Ethan looks scared, and a similar fear is constricting Aiden’s chest. It dissipates, however, as Ethan shifts his leg and it brushes against Aiden’s foot. Sparks fly and Ethan’s chocolate eyes flicker with pleasure. Aiden sighs. Touching Ethan is so good, and if a leg and a foot can do that...

Aiden gives Ethan a questioning glance, and Ethan arches his eyebrows in surprise before his face morphs into one of indecision, and he turns the question back around on Aiden. Aiden swallows and experimentally extends his hand and brushes his fingertips along Ethan’s side. They both gasp and tremble, and it goes all the way down to their waists, making them tremble harder. 

An _aww fuck it!_ look crosses Ethan's face and Aiden knows a matching expression is mirrored on his own features. Their eyes meet again and understanding passes between them. Happiness trills rich and full in Aiden's chest as Ethan looks up at him with complete trust, raises his legs, and wraps them around Aiden’s waist. _Yes. YES!_ The embers in Aiden’s chest smolder as he grins down at his brother and pointedly grinds their clothed erections together, wiggling his pelvis for emphasis as Ethan’s blazing hot thighs flex tight and strong around his hips, locking him in place at the point of maximum contact. Both brothers moan with lewd abandon, and only get louder as Aiden rolls his hips a second time, then a third, and a forth, and then the twins are competing to see who can be the most shameless about enjoying it. Aiden wins by nuzzling the side of Ethan’s head and moaning his pleasure directly into his brother’s ear. 

They spend the better part of the next hour writhing against each other in a state of constant ecstasy as their bodies reward them for every brush of contact. Nerve endings spark together each time bare skin meets bare skin, and there’s a magnetic pull and a lingering splish that teases the possibility of fusion without delivering. Aiden’s flesh and bones are no less desperate now to reunite with their other half than they were, and the holes in Aiden’s soul are every bit as palpable as before, but it's all okay because everything feels safe and good and wonderful with Ethan’s arms around him.

The prolonged contact does nothing to diminish the intensity of the sensations, and it makes Aiden frantic to bring pleasure to the final area of his body that’s cruelly covered and being denied union with Ethan’s blissful skin. He needs to touch his brother without _any_ restrictions. 

Aiden presses his face against the side of Ethan’s, trying in vain to sink through Ethan's skin because Aiden will never stop trying to re-establish their perfect connection, even if this one is a pretty damn good alternative. He slides his face sideways until his mouth is poised over Ethan’s ear. “We can take the next step, but you have to ask. I feel like I’ve been leading this, and I need to know you’re not just going along with it, that you won't regret anything later.”

Aiden expects some hesitation, but instead one of Ethan’s hands lands directly on his ass for the first time and kneads his crack though his briefs. Ethan's other hand presses against Aiden’s shoulder and pushes him back until they lock eyes.

“Can we take off our underwear?” Ethan asks without a trace of doubt. 

“Yes.” Aiden hears the joy trembling in his voice, and the promise of wholeness flutters in his chest for the first time in two months. He can’t sit back and peel that damn final layer of cloth off his hips fast enough. 

Ethan already has his underwear down to his thighs by the time Aiden takes over, hooking his fingers in them and dragging heavy hands down Ethan’s legs as he removes them and tosses them with his own to the floor.

Aiden pauses on his knees as he realizes Ethan is staring at him with overt lust and stroking himself. It’s weird at first, and Aiden can’t relate as he rakes his eyes over Ethan’s nude body to verify that it doesn’t do anything for him visually. It doesn’t, but that’s okay because it sure as fuck does a lot for him physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Aiden doesn’t doubt that Ethan shares all those feelings just as intensely. The fact that he gets a visual thrill too is just a nice little bonus that Aiden doesn’t begrudge him in the least.

“Let’s go to your bed,” Aiden says as he edges closer on the couch and grabs the hand Ethan isn’t stroking himself with. Energy pools in Aiden’s fingers as they touch, and that's why he wants to move. He's tired of the constricted space of the couch. He wants the wide, flat surface of a bed he can spread out on while they play with each other’s energy, and he wants to roll around in Ethan’s scent while he does it.

“Okay.” Ethan lets go of his cock and moves to sit up as Aiden releases his hand and hops off the couch.

“I’ll go first so you can stare at my ass,” Aiden says with a smirk. He turns and bounces on his toes a few times in front of Ethan’s face before strutting out of the room.

Ethan lets out a strangled gurgle and the heavy, smooth scent of his arousal thickens in the air. Aiden doesn’t need to look back to know his twin is touching himself again. 

Ethan’s bed is made, but Aiden wastes no time stripping the bedspread off and pulling back the top sheet so that more of Ethan’s scent escapes. He dives onto the mattress with spread limbs and buries his nose against Ethan’s pillow, inhaling deeply and moaning without any shame. Ethan’s scent is the only thing that’s kept Aiden sane these last two months while they were barely interacting, and Aiden’s done pretending that it isn’t the most comforting fragrance in the world. He drags both sides of his face across the pillow a few times, then wiggles his nose in it for good measure.

Aiden rolls over to find Ethan standing by the bed gazing down at him with glistening eyes and a tender, affectionate expression.

“I’m sleeping with you tonight,” Aiden tells him, keeping the sweetness out of his voice, but allowing it to seep in behind his eyes as he returns the look Ethan’s giving him. 

“Damn right you are,” Ethan answers, smirking and keeping his tone just as level, “but we’re sleeping in your bed.”

Aiden nods and feels a glow as he understands the implication: Ethan needs to be swaddled in his brother's scent just as much as Aiden does.

“So uh...” 

“C’mere.” Aiden pats the bed and gets on his knees as Ethan joins him.

They face each other on the bed and Ethan pats his own chest over his heart. “I’m empty here,” he whispers.

Aiden trails fingertips over his twin’s collarbone and holds eye contact as he presses his palm flat against his chest. Ethan throws his head back and gasps. His whole body shakes and he half-howls, half-moans. Aiden thinks Ethan’s hand is spasming when it rises into the air between them, but then it lands on the corresponding spot on Aiden’s chest and he cries out, high and sharp, as warm energy pours out of Ethan’s hand and directly into his heart. 

They stare at each other and moan, and for a sublime instant everything, _everything_ feels right in the world as Aiden’s chest fills with warmth and he can feel their connection blaze with life before fading out.

Aiden wants to hug Ethan but before he can, Ethan’s hand trails down his chest and onto his stomach. He kneads Aiden's abs, lighting Aiden’s core with toasty warmth and comfort. Aiden barely has the presence of mind to follow suit on Ethan’s body, but he does, because Ethan’s touch is awakening something raw and primal in Aiden’s gut, and he needs his brother to feel it too. 

“Aaah!” Ethan’s exclamation is accompanied by an expression that Aiden would take as pained in any other circumstance but obviously isn’t. Ethan’s erection quivers and drools a thin string of precum on the sheets, and nothing in the world could stop Aiden from helping his brother get to the next level. Ethan howls and his eyes flash blue as Aiden’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock for the first time.

Ethan starts to fall forward, but Aiden braces him with his other hand and keeps him upright as he drags his fist slow and tight up Ethan’s long, girthy shaft. Ethan howls louder and throbs in Aiden’s hand as Aiden draws Ethan’s foreskin up over his glans and works the end, milking out a thick volley of clear precum. It coats Aiden’s fingers and palm and makes his whole hand tingle and pulse. He desperately wants to stroke himself with Ethan’s hot, tingly juices, but this is about Ethan so he curls his pinky around the tip of Ethan’s dick and gently rolls Ethan’s foreskin away again so he can massage his brother's nervebundle with his slick fingers and palm.

Ethan’s howl ends with a strangled gurgle and he’s gripping Aiden’s shoulders with enough force that it doesn’t feel good even with the jolts of energy he’s creating on Aiden’s skin, but Aiden couldn’t care less. He takes it as a compliment and redoubles his efforts, flicking his thumb over Ethan’s slit and shining his cockhead with a fresh batch of sticky pre-ejaculate. He works his twin over for several minutes, reveling in his pleasure, but as soon as Ethan’s whimpers begin to sound legitimately pained he stops and slides his hand back up Ethan’s throbbing, veiny shaft toward the base of his cock. 

Ethan moans and arches into it, but loses his balance and falls backward on the bed, slipping out of Aiden’s fist in the process. He doesn’t move, just pants and stares up at Aiden with a gobsmacked expression. He looks as spent as if he had actually cum, and curiosity tickles the back of Aiden’s brain as he wonders what that’ll be like.

“You– You–” Ethan closes his eyes and sighs. When he reopens them he stares up at Aiden with unguarded emotion. “ _You._ ”

Aiden chuckles and glows with satisfaction as he squats down and rubs his brother’s thighs a few times before spreading them and sitting between them facing Ethan. Aiden opens his own legs wider than Ethan’s and plops the bottom of his thighs down on top of his twin’s. They both sigh in contentment, and Ethan sits up.

“May I?” Ethan asks, hand poised as he eyes Aiden’s privates. 

“You never need to ask to touch me anywhere,” Aiden answers, meaning it. They should be sharing a single body, but since they can’t the next best thing is sharing two bodies equally. That means that as far as Aiden’s concerned, Ethan has full rights to do whatever he wants to with Aiden’s body. 

“Same,” Ethan answers, smiling and giving Aiden a meaningful look. He feels the same way, and Aiden breathes a sigh of relief now that that hurdle is cleared.

Ethan cups Aiden’s balls first. They’re full and heavy – no, more than that; they're swollen and congested. It's been weeks since Aiden got off. Sex and masturbation quit feeling good while his body was in so much pain and his soul in so much anguish. He wonders if his inability to perform was part of the reason Lydia broke up with him. Probably not. It was more likely his emotional distance and complete incapacity to enjoy anything or be even remotely happy that pushed her away. Either way he respects her decision. She deserves a functional boyfriend, not a broken half-boy. Yet sitting here like this now with his other half touching him so intimately, Aiden feels tantalizingly close to being made whole again.

He sighs and leans back, gripping his brother’s thighs just above the knees for support as Ethan’s hand blasts away all the aching discomfort in his balls and lights his most sensitive area ablaze with breathtaking pleasure. 

_Shit._ Aiden should have held Ethan’s balls first. He’s probably just as backed up and sore. It’s been weeks since he and Danny broke up, and there’s no trace of semen in the air in Ethan’s room. Aiden hasn’t smelled it anywhere else in their loft in the last month either.

Aiden opens his mouth to ask Ethan how long it’s been since he last got off, but he never gets the chance as Ethan’s hand leaves his thoroughly soothed balls and wraps around the base of his shaft. If Aiden hadn’t already drawn a breath to speak he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to catch it now. _Nothing_ has ever felt as good on his cock as Ethan’s fist. He’s zapping every one of Aiden’s nerve endings with sharp jolts of pleasure, and Aiden almost blacks out when instead of stroking his shaft, Ethan simply covers more of it with his other fist. Now the bottom two hand-spans of Aiden’s cock are covered with his twin’s humming, electrified skin, and Aiden swears his cock must be melting. There can’t be anything but raw nerves left under Ethan’s hands.

“You are gonna flip,” Ethan tells him with a smug look as he lets go of the base of Aiden’s cock – and no, somehow Aiden’s shaft is still intact – and gently touches the edge of Aiden’s foreskin with the tip of one finger.

Aiden couldn’t get a sound out before, but now he howls at the top of his lungs and digs his claws into Ethan’s mattress as white-hot pleasure envelops that one tiny spot, then spreads at the speed of light as Ethan rolls his foreskin back and polishes his glistening, wet knob with a mind-shattering vigor. 

“Oh my god, don’t stop! Don't _ever_ stop!” Aiden pleads as he bounces and thrusts in Ethan’s hands, soaking them both in a steadily seeping puddle of precum. He can feel his supernatural prostate quivering and tingling inside him as it makes more. It’s the perfect lubricant, coating every part of his erection and providing a slick conductor for the intense sparks of pleasure his twin rains down on him.

Ethan’s lets go of Aiden’s shaft with one hand and gently but firmly grips Aiden’s over-filled balls, holding them down in his sack and preventing him from ejaculating.

Aiden forces his eyes open so he can give his brother a look of absolute appreciation. There’s no way an orgasm could possibly feel any better than this, and Aiden just wants it to last as long as it can. Ethan’s fingers on his balls also prevent the desperation Aiden should feel to get off. There’s nothing but earth-splitting pleasure and it feels like he can take it all day without needing anything else.

He can’t. After a couple of minutes it gets too intense and he starts to feel delirious. It doesn’t hurt but it’s too much and he whimpers and whines, unable to get the words out to ask Ethan to stop.

He doesn’t need to. Ethan’s hands vanish from his cock and balls in an instant and reappear on his chest, stroking long, soothing lines down his sternum. 

“Whooaaawww!” Aiden exclaims between panting breaths. It’s not quite a word, but it sums things up.

Ethan smirks at him and looks way too smug. “Yeah, that’s how you made me feel.”

“I’m gonna do it to you again,” Aiden tells him, and he will as soon as the room stops spinning. For now he settles for grabbing Ethan’s hand since it’s closer and massaging his twin’s inner wrist with his thumb.

Ethan sighs and gives Aiden a tender look, then scooches closer on the bed, his thighs sliding under Aiden’s until the fronts of their bodies are mere inches apart – _Ohhh!_

Aiden drapes his arms around Ethan's neck and loops his legs around Ethan’s waist. He grins and hangs on as he angles his hips down and grinds himself against his brother’s crotch, connecting their naked arousal for the first time. 

_Fuuuckkkkk!_

They both let out strangled gasps followed by obscene moans as pleasure thrums hot and heavy throughout their groins. Aiden swears their cocks must be merging because for a moment he can tangibly feel his twin’s pleasure. It’s sharp and blinding and beautiful, and only Aiden's deep respect for Ethan’s skin keeps him from raking his claws down his brother’s back as he drowns in it.

They lock eyes and writhe against each other, chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach, and glorious cock-to-cock. It’s so intense Aiden doesn’t mind when the movement disproves his merged penis theory.

“I love you!” Ethan blurts out, clutching Aiden’s back and looking almost embarrassed by his declaration. 

Aiden knows why. They haven’t said it since before they learned to merge because _feeling_ it while they were one entity was so much more intense and meaningful than simply uttering words to each other as two separate people. They’ll have to start saying it out loud now, and _of course_ Aiden is going to say it back, but he can’t resist metaphorically busting his brother’s bloated balls first.

“Geez, Ethan, we had to do all _this_ before I even get an ‘I love you.’” Aiden wiggles in his brother’s lap and watches as Ethan’s face contorts with pleasure. “You really suck at expressing affection.”

Indignation flashes in Ethan’s chocolate eyes and a scowl forms on his lips. “ _I_ suck at expressing affection?! You–”

Aiden silences him with another bounce of his hips and firm hands on his back, guaranteeing that not even a faction of an inch is left between their warm, muscular torsos.

“I love you,” Aiden says, gazing into his brother’s eyes and shifting his hands to massage the balls of Ethan’s shoulders. “I love everything about you, every single part.” Aiden smirks as Ethan’s cock throbs in response and he leaks a new volley of precum against their abs. Aiden leans back and reaches between their bodies, realigning their cocks. “Yeah, I definitely love this part too,” Aiden confirms, tapping Ethan’s shaft with his finger, then rolling back his own foreskin so he can rub Ethan’s wet tip against his frenulum. It feels so good he wants to cry. 

When Aiden looks back up, Ethan’s face is tight with concentration and his thumb is stroking the back of Aiden’s neck. “I’m having trouble holding something back,” Ethan says, anxiety thick in his voice.

Aiden’s hands leave their dicks and he cups his brother cheek, smearing it with their mingled juices. He leans closer so that their faces are almost touching. He isn't sure what Ethan is referring to, but he knows one thing.

“Please don’t _ever_ hold anything back with me.”

Relief flashes in Ethan’s eyes and he surges forward, closing the tiny distance between their mouths.

Aiden gasps in surprise and Ethan’s tongue seizes the opportunity to push between his parted lips. It caresses Aiden’s tongue for a moment and flicks the roof of his mouth. Then it stills and starts to retract. Aiden feels the tension form in Ethan’s body and smells the change in his scent. He’s embarrassed and feels guilty. He thinks Aiden’s statement didn't included kissing – and it didn't, at least not as an explicit thing Aiden was thinking about – but Aiden meant what he said. He wouldn’t draw _any_ lines with Ethan, especially not this one, not when in the few seconds that Ethan’s tongue has been inside his mouth the last little bit of hollowness in Aiden’s chest has shriveled and vanished. A brand new swell of joy takes its place. Kissing is fucking _intimate;_ it’s a way they can be inside each other again, at least a little. 

Aiden is grateful for his werewolf reflexes as his hand darts to the back of Ethan’s head and tangles in his hair, holding him in place as he re-deepens the kiss and his tongue enters Ethan’s mouth for the first time – it’s mind-blowing! Shockingly intense! It’s like Aiden’s mouth is a parched desert his tongue was enduring and Ethan’s mouth is the promised land it's finally reached.

They whimper and pant down each other’s throats and Aiden’s lungs tingle and glow as he breathes air from his twin’s lungs – and god, he wants to get all his air this way from now on. 

Aiden loses the ability to think beyond _ETHAN!_ Everything is Ethan – Ethan’s hands on his back, Ethan’s nose on his cheek, Ethan’s nipples on his chest, Ethan’s cock leaking against his own. Aiden can’t merge with Ethan, but _fucking fuck_ this is such a good second best! Why didn’t they start doing this eight weeks ago?

Ethan’s hands are on the sides of Aiden’s face as he pulls back, breaking the kiss and making Aiden whine in distress until he opens his eyes and sees the intensity on Ethan’s face.

“I love you.” Ethan kisses the corner of his mouth. “I _love_ you!” He strokes Aiden’s cheekbones with his thumbs before kissing Aiden’s lips and lingering there a moment. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” He’s not saying it so much as breathing it as he tilts Aiden’s head and peppers his jaw with kisses.

Every brush of Ethan’s lips lights Aiden’s skin with warmth and makes his chest flutter and glow. He doesn’t want Ethan to stop, but Ethan’s heart is racing and he’s trembling, and Aiden needs to let him know that he understands perfectly the frenzied desperation Ethan feels to express himself.

Aiden’s forearms tingle as he presses them against the backs of Ethan’s arms and mirrors the way his brother is holding his face. He uses just enough force to hold Ethan’s head still.

“I love you,” Aiden says, gazing into his twin’s eyes and all the way to the pieces of their soul that Ethan holds…and maybe Aiden was wrong, maybe saying those words to Ethan as two separate people _can_ be as intense as feeling them in merged form, because there _isn't_ a perfect, complete understanding between them and that absence creates a nerve-racking vulnerability that demands implicit trust to overcome. 

Aiden tingles and throbs, and a calmness washes over him as he stares at the boy who completes him. 

“You,” Aiden whispers. “I love you.”

They don't kiss right away, just stare at each other with big, goofy grins and communicate with their eyes. When they do kiss it’s a promise, and Aiden is going to vocalize that promise later, but for now he needs to be inside his brother’s mouth again.

He squeezes his thighs around Ethan’s waist and grinds their aroused bodies together, and Ethan breathes a long sigh down Aiden’s throat as their heart rates fall into sync. And just like that Aiden is connected with his other half, and it almost feels like they are one entity again as they rub happiness into each other’s flesh and breathe life into each other's lungs. 

As their makeout session continues, Aiden makes a wonderful discovery: Ethan’s precum is magic. It warms Aiden’s skin on contact, making his abs tingle and throb with pleasure, like glowing ridges of ecstasy. Aiden’s privates are utterly coated in a viscous blanket of his and Ethan’s mingled fluids, and everything under that glorious blanket is a glowing white orb of pleasure. It’s a throughline between their bodies, and Aiden isn’t imagining it this time: he feels the sensations in his brother’s cock firsthand. He feels the slide of Ethan’s foreskin caressing his glans, the heft of Aiden’s own shaft pinning Ethan’s against his stomach, the quivering tingle at the root of Ethan’s cock deep inside his body. Aiden’s fleeting fantasy of their erections melting into one giant cock may not have come true, but he can’t argue with the exquisite double pleasure he’s getting from their two individual cocks. 

Ethan breaks the kiss and gives Aiden a dazed look as he leans back and eyes the beautiful, sloppy mess that’s between their bodies. He plays with the heads of their dicks for a few seconds, making the room wobble and blur as their erections quiver and leak harder. He coats his fingers in the thick, clear liquid, and glistening tendrils remain linked to their slits as he raises his fingers to one of Aiden’s nipples and smears the fluid all over it before giving it a firm tweak.

Aiden shrieks as a torrent of sharp pleasure seizes his chest. Buzzing aftershocks radiate from his tingling nub as Ethan’s deft fingers dart to his other nipple and repeat the process. Aiden whimpers and moans. It’s so fucking good, like the skin is dissolving into nothing but blissed-out nerve cells.

Aiden eagerly reciprocates after he catches his breath, and Ethan tilts his head back, baring the long column of his throat and arching into Aiden’s hands as Aiden rubs and pinches his hard nipples.

They fall into a rhythm after that, foreheads pressed together as Ethan jerks their cocks with both hands while Aiden alternates between them, working their chests. Their full, swollen balls are pressed tightly together against the sheets, grounding each other and keeping desperation at bay. 

When the sensations get too intense, hands travel back to faces and lingering looks are exchanged. Then lips find lips and tongues reenter mouths, and it’s as close as they can get to being inside each other.

“Hold me while I finish,” Ethan whispers against Aiden’s mouth. 

Ethan reaches down and cups their balls in each hand. His palm keeps Aiden calm and content, but there’s an immediate opposite effect on Ethan as he loses contact with Aiden’s skin. His breathing becomes ragged and shallow and his face twists with desperation. When their eyes meet again Aiden shudders because this is the horniest he’s ever seen his brother. 

Their mouths meld again and Aiden’s arms wrap protectively around Ethan’s back as he thrusts frantically against Aiden’s cock and whimpers. Ethan is close to his orgasm – Aiden feels it in his own cock – and as much as Aiden wants his twin to climax in his arms, as much as he wants to find out what his brother’s cum feels like on his skin, he _needs_ something else, something to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for intimacy with his other half.

“Wait!” Aiden chokes out as he breaks the kiss, his throat raw in the best possible way, like a reverse sore throat.

“Please let me!” Ethan is wild eyed and he gives Aiden a look that Aiden recognizes from their childhood, the one that says Ethan is on the verge of tears. He might cry if Aiden says he has to stop, but that isn’t what Aiden’s going to say at all.

“Eth, I miss us being part of each other _so much._ ”

“Me too.” Ethan answers in a broken voice, his eyes shining and his lip quivering, and if he loses his precarious grip on his emotions, Aiden will follow.

“I really want you inside of me, _all_ of you.” Aiden tries to smirk, but he can’t. He’s as vulnerable as Ethan. “But I’ll settle for just having your tongue and cock in me...and your cum.” Now Aiden is the one on the verge of tears as he holds his brother’s face and begs, “Ethan, please. I think it’ll fill all my empty places.”

Ethan’s jaw drops and his heart rate speeds up. “You want me to _fuck_ you?”

Aiden laughs nervously and licks his tingling lips. “If there was ever a time to use the phrase ‘make love to me,’ I think this is it, but sure, we can go with that: fuck me, Ethan. Pound me raw and fill me to the brim with your cum. I wanna be so fucking full of it, it seeps out of my eyes if you can manage that.”

Ethan’s reaction is another expression Aiden recognized from their childhood: his Christmas-morning-opening-presents face. He nevertheless tries a failed smug look of his own. “I can’t manage that. I’m pretty sure that’s physiologically impossible, even for werewolves.”

“Fucking try,” Aiden answers, reluctantly getting out of the most comfortable position he’s ever been in as he unwinds himself from Ethan’s body and squats in front of him.

Ethan’s hands lock around Aiden’s hips as he hovers over Ethan’s slick erection.

“Whoa, whoa, Dude! You can’t just sit on it.”

Aiden tries with a fraction of his strength to impale himself anyway, but he never makes contact as Ethan holds him securely in place in the air and shakes his head.

“What’s wrong with you? You know _exactly_ how gay sex works from reading my mind. Just like I know everything there is to know about cunningness.”

“Let's just call it eating pussy,” Aiden answers with a smirk because sometimes he likes to be crass.

“Fine, I know how to eat pussy, and you know how to take cock. So slow down and let’s do this right.”

“We don’t have time.” Aiden gives Ethan a pleading look. He lets a whine seep into his voice, hoping to tug his brother’s heartstrings. “I wanna be full _now._ I need you.” Aiden’s fingers glide over Ethan’s cockhead, making him hiss and moan. “And you need to get off.”

Ethan closes his eyes and swallows. When he reopens them his face is calm and patient. “Please lay back and let me take care of you.”

Aiden frowns but complies because Ethan is the expert at this after all. He stretches out on the bed, resting his head on Ethan’s pillow and letting the soothing scent ease some of his desperate need to have more of his twin.

Aiden sighs and moans as Ethan strokes his cock. It still blows Aiden’s mind that just Ethan’s hand feels so much better than any mouth, ass, or vagina Aiden’s ever had. Ethan runs his fingers through Aiden’s pubes, massages his balls, and caresses his inner thigh. Then he lifts Aiden’s sack and rubs his taint with two firm fingers, and Aiden mewls and drags his head against the pillow as he lights up with pleasure. 

He draws his knees to his chest and raises his hips, giving Ethan complete access to everything. He knows Ethan was planning on working him up to this point gradually with gentle touches and reassuring words, but it’s completely unnecessary. Ethan doesn’t need to do anything but exist to have Aiden’s complete trust.

“Oh my god.” Ethan’s heart stutters and his hands are hot and heavy on Aiden’s asscheeks as he spreads them open. “Aiden, you’re– oh wow.” 

Aiden shivers as Ethan drags his cock along the delicate, creased skin of his inner right asscrack, leaving a hot, tingling trail of precum in his wake. 

“Touch my hole!” Aiden pleads, fisting the sheets and bracing himself.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Ethan’s voice is awestruck and he gasps and closes his eyes as his tip presses against Aiden’s opening.

“Oh god, _yes._ ” It’s better than Aiden expected. His groin and abdomen are lit with humming bursts of warmth, and it feels like Ethan is prodding Aiden’s half of their soul. He needs them to reunite.

“No.” Ethan sounds as frustrated as Aiden, but his hands grip the globes of Aiden’s ass, preventing him from grinding down onto Ethan’s quivering, wet tip.

“Just fucking let me!” Aiden growls and flashes glowing eyes at Ethan. “It’ll feel awesome, and I can just ignore the parts that hurt.”

Ethan rubs his tip all over Aiden’s asshole, lighting it with tingling, breathtaking sensation. Then he rubs Aiden’s balls, easing some of the need, before shifting his erection to the base of Aiden’s and sliding against it as he hunches over and hovers his face next to Aiden’s.

“I’m sorry,” Aiden murmurs, brushing his fingertips over Ethan’s ear and the short hair along the side of his head as Ethan looks down at him with absolute love and patience. “Like really sorry.”

Ethan gives him a soft smile and pecks his lips.

“Shove it in now or take all night to ease it in, whatever you want. I just...” Aiden sighs and stares into his brother’s eyes. “I just want us to be together. I don’t care about the details.”

Ethan eases down fully on top of Aiden, and his weight and the grounding force of such full body contact makes Aiden moan in satisfaction. Ethan caresses his cheek with one hand and rubs his collarbone with the other. “Just give me like two minutes to get you ready.”

Aiden nods. It feels like they have all the time in the world.

Ethan presses another quick kiss to Aiden’s lips, thrusts long and slow against Aiden’s erection, then reaches sideways toward his nightstand.

Aiden knows what he’s doing and stops him with his fingers around Ethan’s wrist.

“I have lube in my drawer,” Ethan says.

“You have lube in your cock,” Aiden answers, “and _your_ lube feels like an explosion on my skin. I don’t want some cold, artificial mess when I can have that.”

An expression of proud joy lights Ethan’s face. “So you want–”

“Just you, Ethan. I don’t even want KY getting between us.”

Ethan sighs and his scent flares with happiness. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I think we covered that.” Aiden smirks at him but catches his chin as he’s about to pull away. “I love you too.”

They kiss again, and then Ethan is back between Aiden’s legs, stroking his cock and drooling precum all over Aiden’s hole and the surrounding sensitive area. He swirls the tip over Aiden’s puckered skin, coating it evenly and then gently nudging the ring open just enough to leak along the inside edges. Aiden hasn’t breathed once since he started.

Aiden folds his arms behind his head, tightens his abs, flexes his biceps, and quivers his dick. He wants to give his brother ample inspiration.

It works. Ethan groans and rakes lust-blown eyes all over Aiden’s body, throbbing and leaking more precum directly into him.

“Christ, Aiden!” Ethan stares and bites his lip before prying his eyes to Aiden’s face. “This is confusing, but I really like it.”

“It’s yours, Ethan. I’m yours. We’re...ours.” 

Ethan gives him an intense look and nods. “Ours.”

After a few more minutes they’re ready, and Ethan informs Aiden that his entire dickhead is already inside him. Aiden feels it fanning the flames in his chest and experimentally clamps down.

Ethan sighs and rakes his hand through his hair, sweat glistening off his body. “That feels _really_ good, but you need to relax.”

Aiden smiles and goes slack against the bed and against Ethan’s cock. He’d happily clench as hard as he could while Ethan breached him to make it better for his brother, consequences be damned, but he knows that’s not what Ethan wants.

“Ready?” Ethan asks, his hand covering Aiden’s on Aiden’s knee where it rests against his chest.

Aiden slots their fingers together and holds eye contact with Ethan as he nods, making sure to keep his face opening and trusting.

Ethan squeezes his fingers and inches forward.

Aiden gasps and closes his eyes, savoring every one of the sensations that flood through him, including the mild sting. He wants to memorize this moment and save it to think about the next time they’re apart.

“Good?” And Ethan isn’t really asking; Aiden hears the brag in his voice.

“Understatement,” Aiden answers because Ethan deserves to have his ego stroked. “More.”

Ethan gives him another inch and they both cry out. That did it. Ethan’s inside of him, _inside_ inside of him. “More! More! All of it!”

Ethan nods and frantically plunges in all the way to the hilt, grinding his hairy pelvis against Aiden’s taint as they both howl and stare at each other with wolfed-out faces. 

The fullness is incredible and Aiden quits trying to feel sensations in favor of feeling _feelings._ He’s complete. He would pull Ethan’s entire body inside of him if he could, but this is enough. Ethan is saying something to him and thrusting harder and faster, but Aiden can’t comprehend it, can’t get the words out to ask Ethan to slow down so they can make this last as long as possible.

Thank god Aiden couldn’t get the words out. Ethan’s mouth closes over his and he shoves his tongue down Aiden’s throat as he sprays Aiden’s insides with glowing balls of ecstasy. They seep in everywhere and reignite the twins’ burned-out connection in a flash of sublime heat.

Aiden feels _everything._ He feels Ethan’s orgasm as strongly as if it were his own. He feels the cum barreling through Ethan’s shaft and blasting out of his cockslit, setting his nerve-endings ablaze as it erupts. He feels the endorphins suffusing their minds, soaking them both in elation and getting them high in a heartbeat. And they’re so high as their soul fuses back together that Aiden can’t even remember what it felt like being empty. 

_I’ll never shut you out again._

_I’ll never let you._

Their minds and emotions merge further and then it’s not Aiden who feels anything; it’s _them. They_ feel as a single unit. 

They race through their new combined memories as best they can in their euphoric state. Their individual pain and anguish is soothed by their super state, and it feels so beautifully long ago, like they were never apart at all. Everything is timeless as they revel in their current connection and the love they feel for the two separate boys who make up the parts of their whole.

In a few minutes they’ll slip apart. The energy in Ethan’s seed will diffuse in Aiden’s body and their perfect connection will be lost. They’ll be apart but still together, waiting to reconnect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> I’m considering doing a short follow-up from Aiden’s POV that takes place immediately after this one in which they switch and Aiden tops Ethan. I’m also considering doing a separate piece from Ethan’s POV that’s set a few weeks in the future. It would be a lot more (porno)graphic and visually descriptive since Ethan is actually gay. I kept the focus more on describing physical and emotional feelings and actions in this story since I felt that was more realistic for Aiden.


End file.
